


Stargone

by orphan_account



Series: Over the Moon [1]
Category: OC - Fandom, Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alien Character(s), Aliens, Angst, Far Future, Future Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character, Summerleaf Emily is a Bitch, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You know how he is." That, she did, and so she just gave me a faint nod in response. "See you soon?" I think. I have to pick up Michael, and go home for dinner. Maybe a little work in between. Who knows what damage Michael's already done today..? "Soon enough."
Relationships: Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Over the Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639342





	1. Trail of Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is alright for a first chapter! I'm aware the writing isn't the best, but I hope it's bearable.

**POV // **Willow, Syl

Entry ; The beginning of the end of the world.

* * *

"This is a bit excessive, don't you think?"  
Claire tilted her head at Emily, emerald eyes narrowing to empathize her concerns. "What makes you so sure this will work in the first place? It's a dangerous risk. You realize that, right? Many've tried it before." A smile is given only in response, and a flip of her hair. "Of course I know it'll work. Are you doubting me?" she paused, "Plus, Arra suggested it first." There's silence for a while, one pondering how to change the tone of the situation. "Well, you realize Arra isn't _here _for me to actually talk to her about it. She always ditches." Though Claire seemed ticked, tapping her foot, Emily chuckled. "Such is the way of her family, innit? Though, I guess I can't blame her. It really is a risk, and God _save us _if she were to dare involve herself into this." The blonde shook her head, and huffed. "I'm going to go find her," Crestgaze frowns. "She can't abstain from her own idea. Especially an idea like this." In a flash she was gone, her footsteps rapidly fading away.

Though I hadn't said anything for a while, both had known I was there. The moment Claire began to walk away, Emily looked at me and swirled a finger next to her head and laughed. "Claire holds a lot of power. Maybe that's why she's always up in the clouds." she slammed her hand down on the fence in front of her, the old wood swaying with the weight it can't support. "For such an outrageous idea, I'd say that went expectantly well." Emily smiles. Getting the idea she wants me to chime in, I add, "As if you'd stop if she said no anyways." I wave a hand, and she laughs for a second. "I guess so." There's another period of silence, nobody really wondering anything this time. Just listening to the familiar sounds of the field. I was half-expecting to hear Claire's footsteps on her way back, but maybe I was being impatient. I got up with a struggle, having sat down for far too long. "I have to go pick Michael up before he gets into any trouble,"

I drag my foot along the grass, still standing in one place. "You know how he is." That, she did, and so she just gave me a faint nod in response. "See you soon?" I think. I have to pick up Michael, and go home for dinner. Maybe a little work in between. Who knows what damage Michael's already done today..? "Soon enough." I finally chose. I walk off in silence. There's nothing more to say.

Maybe Emily would go about it anyways. I just hope whatever she finds doesn't affect us too much.  
  


* * *

\- TOWN -

"Syl!" Exclaimed Michael, running up and hugging my leg. I picked the boy up, as usual, and took assessment of the area. Hugging him, I noticed there hadn't been much damage. "Hi, Michael," I replied, setting him down once again after a few seconds. "Guess what! Guess what!" Though I never actually have to, "At school today, we played dodgeball. My team won! Though the teacher said 'everyone's a winner'. Is everyone a winner, Syl? She said I did really good!" he beamed. I couldn't help but smile back. "That depends. Sometimes there's better winners, like in this case," I ruffled his hair, "I'm sure you did amazing. We really should get home now, though." I picked him up once again, though I know he should start walking home on his own. Well, walking home at all, really. Just as I start leaving, Claire's brother Samuel walks up to me. He points at Michael's necklace, and asks me where we got it.

"We got it from the attic," I frowned. He was going to ask for it-we've been through this before. Not with Michael, but when we used to see each other all the time I'd rather frequently come home missing an item. "You're not getting it. It's his." I try walking away, but he just follows me. I wouldn't dare show Samuel where I live, especially with how run-down it's become since he last actually saw it, and even then he had to nitpick everything he found. He's always been like that. "Go bother Claire or something." Even still, he reaches his hand out to grab it. When I pull Michael away, the boy still laughing, Samuel acts insulted. "What's gotten into **you**? Why would you refuse a Crestgaze something they want?"

I shake my head and laugh, beginning to walk away. "Just because you have a special last name doesn't mean you get to steal my baby brother's stuff. And anyways, it's a family heirloom. I'd die if I ever gave it to you, even if you were taking it from me." I try to tune out his whining. It's something Michael does, though I can only blame one of them. Samuel's always been like that, even for as long as I remember. Even with a gap in my memories. He's always taken. Is that why our house is so bare now? No, that's not it. It can't be.

Why am I so worked up about it?

I focus back to Michael pulling on my hair with an urgency. I push open the door to the house I'd almost passed.

But what happened between that?

It's happening now, isn't it? My memories being weird. I feel like there's something I need to do.


	2. Worked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't need either of them. Syl with his "baby" brother Michael, who's too many times ruined my hair or makeup, and Claire with her millions of siblings. I get what I want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an INTERMISSION chapter. It's very short, and is made to make way for the next chapter.  
I'm so very sorry it's short.

**POV // **Summerleaf, Emily

Intermission

* * *

I frown, checking the time frequently.

Where the hell _are _they?

Either Claire or Syl should've been here by now. Yet neither of them were here. What were they doing that's so much more important? Sighing, I start setting up the project. If they can't be here to do it, I'll do it myself, I think to myself. This is a lot harder then I thought it would be, but in the end it'll be amazing. I've always wanted to see aliens, and even if Claire and Syl are too busy with their families and useless stuff to work towards it, I will anyways. I don't need either of them. Syl with his "baby" brother Michael, who's too many times ruined my hair or makeup, and Claire with her millions of siblings. I get what I want, no matter if that means I have to do it myself. I'll just keep the _reward _all to myself, too. I fixed up the old station and made a makeshift radio-thing seen in movies. Maybe this one wouldn't work, but hell, it was worth a try, wasn't it?

**Timeskip.**


End file.
